wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
SeaWing Royal Family
The''' SeaWing Royal Family 'rules the ocean, the SeaWings, and the Kingdom of the Sea. All the dragons in the royal family have starburst patterns under their wings. This helps them be identified by other dragons. Some of them have had a dark and tragic history, and animus magic runs in their bloodline. Tsunami- The Lost Heir.jpg|Tsunami Anemone.jpg|Anemone Auklet.jpg|Auklet Queen Coral.jpg|Queen Coral Seawing card 3 7 by purrpurr101-d6fkzp6.png|King Gill Seawing Tsunami.png|Albatross A typical SeaWing.jpg|Commander Shark Seawing Tsunami.png|Moray 278px-Orca sculpture.jpg|Orca TURTLEEEEE.jpg|Turtle Tsunami manga.png|THis was just a doodle I did on Sketch.io Tsunami ref.png Tsunami-0.png Tsunami Colouring.png Drawing.png|Tsunami and Riptide|linktext=Tsunami and Riptide Family Members Queen Coral - Princess Tsunami's mother and the current queen of the SeaWings. She wears pearls on her wings, horns, and neck, along with a narwhal horn on the end of her tail. She is the authoress of ''The Missing Princess, The Tragedy of Orca, ''and many other stories, such as The Claws of Murder and A Tail of Blood (some of her murder stories). Most of these scrolls have her as the main character. King Gill (deceased) - Tsunami's father. He was captured by the SkyWings when he was on a mission. While he was prisoner, he made the other prisoners rebel against fighting in the arena. After Scarlet found out, she forced him to insanity by withholding water from him. He was eventually killed in an arena match against his daughter, Princess Tsunami. Princess Orca (deceased) - Tsunami's oldest sister. She made the mistake of challenging her mother for the throne when she was just a mere seven years old. Before the battle, Orca cursed a statue to kill the female eggs that would have been heirs in the Royal hatchery. Orca nearly won her battle for the throne, but Queen Coral impaled her with the narwhal horn that was attached to her tail. It is unknown what color she was, but it is possible that she was a imperious dark green like her statue. Princess Tsunami - Oldest surviving daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill of the SeaWing royal family. She has deep blue scales the same color as her mother and green eyes. Her disappearance as an egg is the reason why the scroll ''The Missing Princess ,written by Queen Coral, was created. When she was captured by Queen Scarlet she killed her farther unknowingly in the arena. King Gill was driven insane from lack of water( See above). Princess Anemone - Middle daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill and is an animus dragon. She wears pearls on her tail and neck. Her scales are pale blue with hints of pink on her wings, ears, and horns, and her eyes are large and a bright shade of blue. She is almost always attached to Queen Coral via an enchanted leash and harness that she helped create herself. Princess Auklet - Youngest daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill. Tsunami risked her life to save her from Orca's statue, and nearly died in the process. As a reward, she was allowed to name her. Princess Auklet's scales are emerald green, and her eyes are bright green like Tsunami's. It's possible she is an animus dragon, but so far it hasn't been confirmed. Prince Turtle - Very little is know about Tsunami's brothers. Queen Coral does not seem to care about them because they cannot inherit the throne. None of them have noticeably appeared in any books so far except for Prince Turtle who appeared in Moon Rising. It was mentioned that there are 32 of them, including Prince Turtle. Commander Shark - Tsunami's uncle, holds position of Commander under Queen Coral. Tsunami thought that he was the one who killed her sisters and attacked her in the tunnel, but she was wrong. His scales are a green so dull that they are almost grey, and he has unblinking, bone-pale eyes. Moray - Tsunami's cousin, the Head of Communications. She adores Queen Coral and hates her daughters because she knows that they can challenge her and kill her. Moray's scales and eyes are the same color as her father, Shark. Her job is advertising Queen Coral's scrolls. Queen Lagoon (deceased) - A historic queen who ruled while Prince Albatross, her brother, was alive. She was one of those killed in the SeaWing Royal Massacre Prince Albatross (deceased) - A handsome male SeaWing who was the brother of the queen in his time. He was the animus who made the Summer Palace, but he overused his animus powers, and as a result, gradually grew insane before attempting to kill everyone in sight (particularly his family, including the queen). He is revealed in ''Darkstalker ''to have been pale blue and almost white in some places. He ended up killing the ruling queen, his daughter, and her daughter's husband before he was killed by a spear to the heart. Queen Pearl ascended to the throne peacefully and made her brother Fathom pledge to never use his animus powers. Queen Pearl (deceased) - Was a replacement queen for when Albatross killed the queen who had held the throne. She made Fathom, her brother, vow not to use his animus powers, ever. Fathom (deceased) - was Queen Pearl's brother and he befriended Clearsight and Darkstalker. He promised Queen Pearl to never use his animus powers. He later betrayed Darkstalker with the help of Clearsight by tricking him into putting on an animus enchanted bracelet to trap him asleep forever underneath a mountain. Category:SeaWing History